


“Eat A D*ck.”

by reddiecorn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, angst but not really, bo burnham as inspiration, dont take it seriously, i mean I guess it worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: Haha I was writing an angst Fanfiction based off the breakup song from bo burnhams “Make Happy”. So take this.I wrote it in like five minutes so don’t get your hopes up
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	“Eat A D*ck.”

His brown hair had small droplets collecting on the ends, threatening to spill over and fall at any moment.

His eyes had a sort of... distance. Like he didn’t want to be there. Or maybe he was feeling uncomfortable.

Apparently he had changed and just brought clean clothes into the bathroom. At least, judging by the plain sweatpants and the clean hoodie (clean specifically meaning it wasn’t covered in cat hair. Patches sheds sometimes, it happens). 

Dream could practically _hear_ him thinking. He doesn’t know what George would be so hesitant to tell him about. After all, the two usually shared everything with each other.

“What is it?”

George seemed to snap out of his trance, finally acknowledging his boyfriend. 

“I...” He took a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

Of course, Dream would let him. That’s what a good boyfriend would do, after all.

“Clay... it’s over.”

The silence in the room hung heavy, confusion mixed with sadness overwhelmed his mind.

“What?”

“We... we shouldn’t fight to stay together just to fight again.”

“ _What_?” 

“Our jobs, Clay. We’ve been hiding it forever now, and we agreed not to go showing off our relationship online.”

“I know, but why does that mean we have to... you know...” 

“Because, Clay! I can’t keep doing this. It- it feels like we aren’t _us_ anymore. And I don’t know if that something _I’m_ doing or-“

Dream immediately stood up, reassuringly putting a hand on George’s shoulder.

“No, no no no. It’s not you. You haven’t done anything wrong. Listen, if you wanna take a break, we can take a break. If that’s what you think we need to do to make this right, we can.

“And listen, if it _does_ end here, I swear to you, I don’t regret any of it. And hey, maybe when all the tension dies down or whatever, we can talk about it again?”

“...that sounds good.”

“George-“

“No, no- it’s fine. I’m sure we can work through it. I just have said anything. I- I didn’t mean to upset you, it’s just that sometimes we don’t quite match with our- you know-“

“George-“

“Hold on, just let me-“

“GEORGE.”

“Oh my god, honestly are you fucking five? I’m trying to talk about my feelings and you just keep interrupting me? Do you think that’s very mature?”

“No, it’s not. But I think you misunderstood. Quite a bit, actually. I’m fine with taking a break. If you want some space or something, I’d be happy to give it...”

“Clay, it’s not that, I just-“ 

And that’s when George heard it. Small, quiet sobs from the other side of the room. Clay was crying. Holy shit. He made Clay cry.

“Oh, shit, um-“

“I’ll be fine. This isn’t about me.”

“But it is. It’s about both of us. We both matter. It’s _our_ relationship. Not mine. Not yours. _Ours_.”

Dream was going to say something, but George had already started on wither point. He has to listen. This is one of the things they can’t communicate because of. _Listen_.

“I- I didn’t think you’d cry. I didn’t think you really cared all that much, y’know? I thought you were upset... but now I just see you’re scared. It’s okay. I am too. Maybe we could... work this out, and not break up?”

Dreams breath hitched for a moment.

“Really?”

“No, fuckass. Go suck a dick.”


End file.
